


Hunting in Hawaii

by petlover8592



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-07-27 21:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16228139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petlover8592/pseuds/petlover8592
Summary: Our favourite Hunter goes on a mission to find Gabriel with Five-O's help, and encounters a vampire in the process.





	1. Shree

**Author's Note:**

> This actually doesn't focus on the Winchesters and Castiel, but they'll show up in the end.

It had been 2 weeks since I last saw my friends. I was on summer vacation. Next thing I knew, I was heading to Hawaii. I left a Mist version of myself with my family, along with a note to my sister, because the Mist doesn’t work on her. Anyway, I didn't know why I was going to Hawaii, but Lady Artemis said I deserved it for sticking with a lot of males without falling for any of them (Gross. They’re all at least 25 years older than me, and one many millenia older. Don’t ask.) She even gave me an address to go to. Little did I know she sent me to investigate some mysterious occurrences. Oh, well. Hunters never get a break. Should have put that on the brochure.

Oh, if you don't remember me, I’m Shree Kanetkar. I'm still 14. I am usually the one who's sent in when there's an area heavily loaded with males. The other Hunters don't like being near them, for some reason. I don’t know why, most of them are nice. Some of them can be downright assholes. But females and other genders (if you believe in them) can be assholes, too. 

If you don't remember me, check out the entry I wrote with the aforementioned friends. We saved the world when we first met, and still meet up and hang out from time to time. They’ve influenced my music preferences, even though I still prefer Clean Bandit. By the way, you're welcome.

It was sort of a long flight, approximately 5 hours. I had plenty of time, which I spent to check out the address and to listen to some music (Imagine Dragons’ new album Evolve, the Beatles, Panic! At The Disco’s Death of a Bachelor, and of course, Clean Bandit, by the way.). It was a workplace. I then did research on the address and the people who worked there. They were mortals, alright, but they had fighting experience. Which was all that mattered.

They were cops, by the look of it. Extremely skilled. One of them looked like a person in the military. Hawaii's top force. Saved the United States itself a couple of times. Impressive. Would be hella useful if I get them to see through the Mist. If we had Celestial Bronze or Imperial Gold involved, they wouldn't be harmed. Just needed to keep them away from Stygian Iron, because that stuff is deadly to anyone. It's like Kryptonite. 

I then realized how Lady Artemis must have arranged for me to get with these cops. Since they answered to the governor, she must have arranged with the governor, who must have been a demigod. Otherwise, he wouldn't have placed me in a position as high as this to begin with. Which meant that she had business for me to do, which most likely involved a ton of males. But what did I have to do?

As soon as the plane touched down at Honolulu, I gathered my stuff and headed out. Lucky me, I didn't have any check-in items, just my trusty backpack and a small suitcase. I hailed a taxi and headed to said address. By the way, if you want to know how I have no questions asked about my age, know that I look and apparently behave older than I actually am. I’m 5 foot 6, which is for a woman, tall.

When I arrived, I stepped out of the taxi and looked up. The building was huge. Navigation inside would be difficult. It was now time to meet Five-O. Weird name by the way. Out of all things, why Five-O? Hopefully they would like me, or not kill me. They’d probably think I’m weird, so no worries there. “Perfect,” I muttered. Then I walked inside.


	2. Kono

It was a nice day. We hadn't got any cases yet. Chin and I were checking out new features of the technology we just got, which involved security checks in case of hacking, and GPS tracking of all members. I wondered why this hadn’t been there during the Wo Fat case. Jerry was sorting files, and Grover was outside. Danny hadn't arrived yet, I presumed he was driving Charlie to school. Steve was out somewhere, busy with who-knows-what. 

Anyway, we were just checking our new tech and waiting for a case when a girl walked in. She was wearing a silver jacket, and was, compared to us, pretty short, but taller than Danny. She asked, “Where could I find Commander McGarrett?” Danny had just arrived and had asked in return, “He’s out. Who are you and why are you here?” She replied, “Oh, the governor didn't tell you? I'm supposed to be here for the summer. Helping y’all out.”

Steve walked in and said to us, “The governor called. Apparently someone's coming here to help for the summer.” “That would be me,” the girl said. She continued, “My name is Shree Kanetkar. I'm a Hunter of Artemis. There might be something strange in Hawaii and I'm supposed to look into that.” “Hold on a sec,” Danny interrupted, “All that Percy Jackson crap is true?” “Yes. Never met Percy Jackson, though,” she confirmed. “You know we're in Hawaii, right? You're wearing a thick jacket,” I said. “I knew that,” she scowled, taking off her jacket. “It's just, where I come from, it's cold.” Danny interrupted again, “Is it New Jersey?” “Nope. Northern California. New Jersey’s nice, though.”

The phone rang. Chin picked it up. “Lieutenant Kelly. Yes, sir. We’ll be on our way, sir.” He turned around and said, “That was HPD. We need to go to North Shore. Grover’s already there.” He then rushed off, with us following behind. 

Max was examining the body when we arrived. “Hello, Officer Kalakaua. We may have a strange case on our hands. I believe that we might be having a serial killer.” “What makes you think that?” asked Shree. He looked at her. “And who may this be?” “Shree Kanetkar. I’m just here for the summer. I'm investigating some mysterious occurrences, and then I’ll be out of your hair. Carry on.” Max continued, “As I was saying, the killer left two puncture marks on the neck. From what, I don't know. We’ve had three similar cases in the past two weeks.”

“Yes! Four murders in two weeks, and a serial killer to boot! It's Christmas!” We all looked at Shree, who had blurted the above. She looked at us, “Too soon? I’ve never had exciting cases before. I’ve hunted some pretty weird stuff.” We all sighed. It was going to be a long case.

Grover pulled me aside and asked, “Are we sure we should trust her? She seems a bit crazy.” “I’m pretty sure she’s fine. Why else would the governor send her to us, anyway?” “You’re right.” We went back and listened to Max about other oddities.

An hour later, we went to Max’s lab. “The C.O.D of this John Doe is very peculiar. It isn’t an injection wound, as one might suspect. The John Doe also lost a lot of blood,” Max said. I asked, “Where would the other bodies be?” “Right here. They also had two puncture marks on the neck, and also lost a lot of blood. I haven't seen any case like this before.”

Shree said, “I think I might know what it is. I just have to call a friend to be sure.” Her cell phone rang. “That’ll be them.” She picked up the phone. “Winchester. How are you? I'm good. I think we might be having a vampire case here in Hawaii.” She paused. Vampire? That would have made sense, except that they didn't exist. She continued, “Yes, I’m investigating in Hawaii, of all places. I know. I’ll try and bring you something from here. Nothing alcoholic, though. Anyway, how do you kill a vampire?” The person on the other side definitely knew how to kill one, or was more likely a lunatic. “Oh, so you decapitate the sucker? Thanks, Winchester. How’s Cas? Oh. Still no sign of Gabriel? If I find him, I swear to Chuck I’ll kill him for you. See ya.” 

Steve asked, “Who’s that?” “Friend of mine named Dean. Expert hunter.” “Hold up. Dean Winchester? Isn’t he on the FBI’s most wanted list?” “Probably. Don’t worry, he hasn’t done anything to intentionally hurt people. Far from it. I’ll give him to you in case he and his brother Sam do anything wrong. Also, my record is clean. Back to the case. It’s either a vampire, or more likely, someone who’s making it look like one.” Jerry smiled. “I knew it!”

“Hang on,” Danny interrupted, “Vampires don't exist. And you're taking advice from a criminal. Also, who is Gabriel?” “One, yes they do. Two, said criminal is an expert at hunting supernatural creatures. Great for vampires. And three, you won’t believe me. The archangel Gabriel. And get this. He’s been missing for six months.”


	3. Steve

“Okay, how can an archangel be missing?” “I don’t know. But he doesn’t seem to be on the mainland, and one of my mates has told me that he’s not gone in time. Some others told me that he’s not in England. We’ve narrowed him down to the Pacific, present time. Hopefully, he’s here.” “Is that why you’re here?” “Technically, no. I’m here for the serial killer. Personally? Hell yeah. The friend I was talking about, Cas, is going crazy out of concern. I should know. He’s Gabriel’s half-brother.” This was incredibly confusing. 

Back at our office, we were trying to find possible leads as to where our serial killer (which Shree still believed was a vampire) was. “Alright,” Jerry said. “The name of our vic was Kekoa Palakiko. Late 30’s, single, no kids. Had a few tickets, but nothing serious. I also ran background checks on the other vics. No connection on anything, on race, on where they live, not even the types of crimes committed, if any.” “Anything from the crime scene?” I prompted. “Nope, this person didn’t leave behind anything.” Danny announced, “Just got a call from Eric. He said he found something.”

Next thing I knew, I was driving Danny’s car, with him in the passenger seat, and Shree in the back. I was busy arguing on whether I was driving over the speed limit with Danny. “Let me ask you something. How did you ever get your Driver’s License?” “What are you talking about? I have never, not once, gotten a speeding ticket.” “Uh huh, another thing. You never even let me drive my own car!” Shree then interrupted, “Okay, y’all are having petty arguments. The only thing I can agree with is that you should let Danny drive his car. Also, as someone who starts practice driving next year, pretty sure this is over the speed limit.” Danny then said, “You see? Somebody is being very reasonable and is agreeing with me.” I tried to counter. “She is not at driving age! How would she know how to drive?” “Quiet! A couple hours in and I already feel like the adult. And by the way, I’ve read the driver’s handbooks of every state and territory in this country and Canada’s, too. In case you didn’t know, I read. Don’t ask.” That shut us both up. Shree put on her earbuds.

We sat in silence for a while. Then Danny said, “Tell me, Shree, do you feel like you’re going to die any moment now?” “Not really. I have friends who drive at a much higher speed than this. I can deal with this. Eyes on the road too, McGarrett.” I listened to Shree’s advice to get Danny to shut up. “How are there any people in the world who drive faster than this nutcase?” “Did you just call me a nutcase? Look how rude this guy is.” “Yes, I just called you a nutcase.” Shree said, “Okay, you may stop now, children. To answer your question, Danny, let’s just say that I’ve traveled from San Francisco to Ann Arbor in less than a day by car.”

At the lab, we headed straight to Eric. “Hey, Uncle D, I-” Danny glared at him, “Sorry. Hey, Uncle Danny. And who may this be?” “Shree Kanetkar. Just here for the summer.” “Eric Russo, nice to meet you. Anyway, I swabbed the wound for saliva. There is saliva, but no DNA in it, which is strange.” Danny looked confused, while Shree had a gleeful look on her face. I asked, “Hold on, how is there no DNA? Are you sure it’s saliva?” “Yep, all the enzymes in saliva are there. Pretty weird, huh?” “I told you, it could be-” I glared at Shree, who’s smile faltered. “More likely a guy who has a fetish for biting people at the neck who somehow has no DNA.”

“Right,” Eric said. “I also found this card at the crime scene.” I took a look at it. “Buckshire Insurance?” It had some blood on it. “The blood matches to our victim.” Danny took a look. “Timothy Anderson?” “Yep. Ran the name for the address. 1570 Keeaumoku Street.” “Welp. Gotta go. Nice to meet you, Eric,” Shree said, and the three of us dashed off, got our fellow comrades (excluding Jerry), and drove to 1570 Keeaumoku Street.

30 minutes later, I yelled, “Timothy Anderson! Five-O!” and forced the door open. We searched his house. “Clear!” “Clear!” “Clear!” “Clear!” “Clear!” My colleagues seemed to be done searching. “Clear.” I said. “Where do you think he went?” asked Danny. Chin then yelled, “Guys! Over here!” We ran to where he was. He seemed to be running. “Well, there’s our perp,” said Kono, and then we all started chasing him.

He was pretty fast, so Grover hopped into his car and drove. Meanwhile we ran, and were slowly catching up to him. We noticed the girls were gone. “Great,” I muttered and kept running. Due to my SEAL training, I wasn’t tired, but he could potentially outrun us. However, out of nowhere, came Kono, and then Shree, from different directions, Kono on his right, Shree on his left. They both tackled him, and we caught up to them. 

“Awesome job, Shree,” Kono said, and they high-fived, after which Shree pulled Anderson up with a “Get up.” Meanwhile, Danny put him in handcuffs, with a “You, mister, are in serious trouble right now.” Anderson replied with the usual “I want a lawyer.” “Shut up, Anderson,” Grover said. Shree added, “All in all, not the way I would have handled Five-O. Don’t worry. There’s hope for you yet.” We all smirked and took him back to HQ.


	4. Grover

Back at HQ, Steve and I were asking our suspect, Timothy Anderson, questions about the murder. The only thing he said was the redundant “I want a lawyer” in response to every question we asked. It was getting quite irritating.

I tried over and over again. “Let’s try this again. Where were you at 10 am this morning?” “I want a lawyer.” Steve interrupted, “Okay, we’ll get you one. But given the circumstances, the court case is not going to go well for you. You won’t be able to see the outside world again. No family, no business, no money, and definitely no sipping Mai Tais while looking out at the Honolulu skyline.” I could see the fear in his eyes.

“Fine. I’ll tell you where I was. I was heading to my workplace, which you guys know is Buckshire Insurance.” “Anyone with you?” “Sadly, no.” “So you have no alibi whatsoever?” “No.” “How was your card found at the crime scene?” “Maybe it was someone I handed my card to?” “Anyone in particular who stands out?” “Uh, there was this one shady-looking guy. Looked like a foreigner, was dark-skinned, approximately the shade of your shorter girl, was wearing a suit in 90 degree weather. Had a moustache and beard, with glasses. Black hair, but was graying a little. He asked for an appointment, in not very good English. I handed him my card.” 

Just then, Jerry burst in, with the new girl behind him. “Hey, boss. We checked the CCTV and his car was at the intersection of Kapiolani and Kalakaua. We also ran the facial recognition of the driver. It was Anderson.” The girl said, “I also checked with his coworkers, and they confirmed he usually uses that route. He’s kinda like Phileas Fogg, incredibly particular.” “Okay,” Steve said to Anderson, “You may go. I’ll get you to a sketch artist about the guy in the suit.” Anderson went away. It was late, so we all went home. I don’t know where the new girl went.

The next day, the sketch artist came and gave us the sketch. We sent it all over town. A couple hours later, we got a call. The girl picked it up. “Five-O. Oh, you found him? Where?” She went silent. Hopefully this was our perp. “Puowaina? Aight. Thank you, we’re on our way.” She put the phone down. “Well, what are we waiting for, y’all? Let’s go!” We all hopped in our cars and went.

“Five-O!” The girl, Shree yelled while we were scanning around. The alley where he was reported to be was incredibly dusty. I couldn’t find him, so I yelled, “Clear!” I got a whole round of “Clear!” in response, so we widened the search. We started going around Puowaina, hoping that he hadn’t gone far. He probably made a run for it. 

Just then, I saw our guy. He was driving away. Shree asked, “Do these bastards always run away from us?” I answered, “Not always, kid.” “Maybe I’m a bad luck charm.” “Maybe.” We got into our vehicles and drove in chase of him, with Chin on his motorbike, Kono in my car, and Shree with Steve and Danny. We kept driving down Puowaina, taking the route into Bishop when we caught up with him. We all then started to run, with Steve and Danny taking the lead. Not to be outshined by the girls, Steve tackled our guy, while Danny handcuffed him.

“So our guy’s name is Ravi Malhotra, and he can’t speak much English,” Steve told us. “I tried Pashto, but that didn’t work. Shame. We won’t get much out of him.” Danny and Shree glanced at each other and started to smirk, with Shree starting to laugh. “Malhotra, you said?” Shree asked after she stopped laughing. “Yes,” Steve said confused. “I’ll do it,” Shree said. “How?” Danny asked, “In all of your chasing, Steve, you’ve never noticed that she’s Indian?” “What does that have to do with questioning our suspect?” Shree interjected again, “A lot of us speak Hindi. I’ll take a shot.” She walked with me into the questioning room and successfully communicated with him in Hindi. 

After a long time, she got up and said, “Theek hai. Aap ja sakte hai.” (If you’re asking how I, a non-Hindi speaker, spelled this phrase correctly, she told me how to spell it for this.) Our suspect walked out. “What did he tell you?” I asked. “He works at Maui Packaging, and was apparently there. As you can see, I had my laptop with me, so I asked a couple of his coworkers if he was there. Apparently he was, so I let him go.” “Anything else?” “Oh, get this. Apparently, a couple days ago, he walked in to see that the place was a mess. He was worried that some things were stolen, so he asked for the insurance appointment. He apparently had no time to remove his suit, as he was in a hurry.” 

We walked out and shared this information with the others. “Excellent,” Chin said. “We should look into the break-in.” “On it,” Jerry said, and went with Shree and Kono. “Shree, one second,” Steve said. She turned around, said “Be right back,” to Jerry, and approached him. “I just wanted to tell you, great job.” “Merci beaucoup.” “How many languages do you speak?” “Um, I speak about 10 languages fluently, and I’m learning Swahili and Morse code. So in case you somehow go on any Russian submarines, take me along.” “How did you-” “Danny.” She walked away. I laughed. “Someone got you beat, kid.” “Don’t.” We went on to business as usual.


	5. Chin

I walked in to Jerry, Kono, and Shree discussing, luckily not arguing. “Hey, cuz,” Kono said. “We’ve got some news.” “Yes?” “The break-in was quick, and HPD are still investigating this. Thankfully, the suspect was a bit sloppy. She showed her face for less than a second, but we could catch it.” “Who is she?” Jerry replied, “Her name is Jessica Evans. Minor criminal record, petty thievery. She was stealing with another person, whose face we didn’t catch. All we know is that it’s a he.” 

“How do we know it’s a he?” “Simple,” Shree said. “Completely flat, no wide hips. He was also wearing boy jeans, while Evans was wearing girl jeans. No stereotypical man would even wear girl jeans. Have you seen how uncomfortable they are? And the pockets?” “Could be wearing loose clothing,” I said. “Ah. About that. That guy was straight as a stick in figure, as I said earlier. He and Evans were wearing similar clothing, these black hoodies and jeans, and it seemed tight for them. They were adjusting it.” “Right,” I said. “Cuz, let’s ask HPD. Shree, want to come?” “Nah. I’ll do some more digging. That being said, why do y’all never ask Jerry to come?” Jerry explained, “Someone has to stay here. I’d love to go.” “I’m here now. You can go.”

A couple minutes later, Kono, Jerry and I reached Maui Packaging. Lukela was there. “All right, Duke,” I said. “What do you have on this?” “I asked them what they saw, what they did when they showed up, and if anything seemed off or missing. Most of them said that it definitely looked trashed, but nothing seemed off or missing. They even made a checklist of what things are here. I sent some people to check and see if anything’s taken.” Just then, the officers came back and said, “Nothing’s gone, except some cans of tomato juice. Pretty odd, considering the amount of much more valuable items. Even worse, there were no fingerprints on the door. CCTV showed they didn’t wear gloves.” Jerry looked at us gleefully. “What if it is a-” Kono cut him off. “A maniac who needs tomato juice? Jerry, vampires don’t exist.” We all sighed. This was getting nowhere.

Back at HQ, We came back, and heard the news that Steve, Danny, and Grover had captured Evans. “She ran,” Danny said. Shree asked, “What is it with everyone running away? I thought, with me not being there, she’d turn herself in.” “Listen here, kid,” Grover said. “Almost no one turns themselves in. You need to be a good runner.” “Lucky I have a 6 minute mile.”

Then, we told the others about what happened there, especially about the tomato juice. Steve looked at Shree. “Okay. given the fact that this maniac is either a vampire, thinks he’s one, or wants to be one, how do we defeat him?” Grover interrupted, “Vampires don’t exist. We’re going nowhere.” I said, “I’m amused, but just in case vampires have something to do with this, she should tell us.” Kono added, “Yeah. It’s unlikely, but I really want this to happen.”

“Right,” Shree said. “We have to trap him in a ring of holy fire, given his speed. Don’t worry about how, I have the supplies. After that, one of us has to decapitate him.” “But what about the stake?” “Hooey. But, since this probably isn’t a vampire, let’s take a look at bombs that might need tomato juice. Maybe he’s planning a terrorist attack, or he grabbed the wrong thing.” Danny said, “Nope. First, let’s go question Evans.” 

Steve and I were in the interrogation room. “Alright,” Steve said, “We know you were stealing from Maui Packaging. You’re not looking good in the eyes of the law. Tell us, who’s your accomplice? Maybe we can put in a word.” “I want a lawyer.” “Again? If I had a dime for everytime someone said this, I’d actually be able to take early retirement.” I nodded in agreement. “So,” he said, “Who’s your accomplice?” “I can’t tell you.” “Why?” I asked. “He’d kill me. And, I don’t know his real name. He goes by Martin O’ Hara.” “Okay, then why did you steal tomato juice, of all things?” “He said he needed it to survive, and for me to not ask any more questions.” “Can you at least describe him?” “Only consistent thing was that he was pale and had a weird smile.” “Thank you. We’ll put in a word for you. You may go.”

We walked out of the room, with Steve muttering, “This is ridiculous. Why is this looking like it is a vampire?” “Maybe it is,” Danny said, walking towards us. “I had Kono check every nook and cranny of the internet, and tomato juice is too weak of an acid to do much damage. No tomato bombs, definitely no lethal ones. And even worse, I had Shree look at the CCTV, and she called her sister in for lip-reading. The grabbing of the tomato juice was deliberate. Evans asked if he really needed it, and he nodded in response.” 

Fifteen minutes later, with us finding out there was no Martin O’ Hara in the system, we all came together to decide what to do. “Okay,” Steve said. “Since we have no idea what is happening, and we don’t have much time before the media finds out. How about we confront O’ Hara?” “Are you insane?” Danny asked. “Nope.” “I like it,” Shree said. “In fact, let me add on to this. Everyone has a secret. How about we send a letter to Evans’s address that we know what it is?” “But we don’t.” “Who cares? He’ll be concerned, given that he’s a criminal.” “Yeah,” Kono said. “Sounds fun, I love it!” After a couple of arguments back from Danny and Grover, I added, “I don’t care about what to do, Steve, but I’m going to have to side with Danny on this one. We should have a plan.” Shree turned to Jerry. “Jerry, what do you think?” He thought for a little, and said, “Let’s do it!” Steve smirked at Danny, and started to write the letter.


	6. Jerry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays, all of you! I realized that I had unfinished business. So, after two months, I'm putting up the rest. Thanks!

After Steve finished writing the letter, with everyone approving, we decided the plan. After a lot of arguing, they decided I would come. After all, I was the deciding vote. We were having a problem on who to send us information when nobody was here. Eric was too busy at work. Shree then decided to have her sister send information. “She’s bored. She says that she has nothing interesting to do.” Everyone agreed, and Shree sent her a text message.

After Steve came back, now note-free, we waited. Sure enough, we received a phone call. I picked it up. “Jerry Ortega.” “I know what you’re doing, Five-O.” “Oh, do you? Then who are you?” “Martin O’ Hara. Now, I have kept Ms Evans as hostage. If you want her out alive, meet me at the Maui Packaging warehouse tomorrow at 5:30 pm. Only two of you, Five-O. No HPD or SWAT or anyone else involved.” “That can be arranged.” “Good luck.” He hung up. “Well,” I said. “This changes everything.” “What?” Steve asked. “O’ Hara has Evans hostage, and wants to meet tomorrow at 5:30.” Shree interrupted, “Normal time, please?” “17:30. Anyway, he wants only two of us, and no funny stuff. You know, none of the rest of us, HPD, SWAT, and all that. We’re gonna need a new plan.” 

We were thinking of a new plan, when Shree said, “You know what? Eff what he says.” “That’ll get Evans killed!” “Yeah. What I mean is, we do send two of us inside. The others wait outside. And the two of us who are going inside can have transmitters, or whatever y’all call ‘em. And maybe a recording camera if the unlikely event happens.” “I like it,” Steve said. “Any more details?” “Mais oui. If said unlikely event happens, we’re going to have two people. The decapitator, and the bait. If said bait is in danger, we rush in, and help him or her, while the decapitator does the beheading. If not, said people negotiate, and if anyone is in danger, we rush in.” 

“I’ll be the bait,” Steve said. “I don’t want any of you to be hurt.” Danny interrupted, “No, no, no. After that liver transplant, nope. I’ll be the bait.” “But what about Grace and Charlie?” “Either Rachel can take care of them, or you will.” Kono said, “Fine. Since you two want to die so much, Danny can be the bait, and Steve can be the decapitator. I’ll be sniping, and everyone else can rush in.” “Perfect,” Shree said. “Kono, you’ll go at 3:00. You need to be inside before O’ Hara does.”

After we finalized the details, we went home. It had been a long day, questioning and planning. But before we left, I walked over to Shree. “Hey, Jerry.” “Hey. So you said vampires exist.” “Yes, and?” “I was wondering what tips you have about vampires or other creatures.” “Sure. I actually have a copy of a book a friend has. I’ll go copy that for you.” She went to the copier. After that, she held a stack of papers. “Here,” she said, hole-punching and tying the pages together with rope. “See you tomorrow, Jerry.” “See ya.”

I went home, and started to read it. It was fascinating, full of notes about demons, angels, windigos, and much more. “I’ll probably add on to this,” I thought. “Maybe some crazy things about us humans.” I eventually fell asleep, about a quarter way through the book, which was unlike my usual behavior of not sleeping until a book was finished. 

The next day, I went back to work. Shree and Steve were the only ones there, discussing. “Hi, Jerry,” Shree said. “Enjoyed that book I gave you?” “Oh, yes. It’s fascinating.” “Good, at least you’re better than Steve at not being picky. Wait a second. Steve, excuse us.” She pulled me aside. 

“You’re able to see through the Mist?” “The what?” “Oh, okay. What do you see this as?” She pulled out a bronze knife. “A bronze knife?” Steve, at the same time, said, “A stick. Why do you have a stick?” “Nothing.” She looked at me. “See? You can see through the Mist. Actually, you get the best of both worlds, ‘cause you can harm monsters, but this knife can’t hurt you. See?” She tried to cut me. No blood showed up. “Whereas I, on the other hand,” she used the knife on herself, and started to bleed, “Do get hurt. This explains why you saw the book as it is. I added some stuff about my world’s shit. You were able to read it, apparently.” “Hey!” Steve said. “I’m feeling left out here!” We both chuckled and walked back to him.

Shree passed Steve the knife. “Why the stick?” “You’ll hopefully see, later, that it’s not a stick. Although, it’s amusing. Imagine the headline. ‘Steve McGarrett destroys vampire/human with a stick.” “Wait,” Steve said. “Where’s the stick? Why am I holding… a knife? What the hell is going on?” “Welcome to the dark side, Steve,” I joked. “Sadly, we don’t have cookies,” Shree added, “But maybe someone can bake some. Not me, I can’t do culinary shit.”

Kono and Chin walked in a couple minutes after that. I threw the knife to them. It was great seeing the confusion, and then shock when they realized it was a knife. Danny and Grover had also reacted the same way. “Right, everyone,” Shree said as they put their things down. “Sorry for the whole stick-knife debacle. I just wanted for y’all to be able to see through the Mist. Anyway, are we ready? Yes? Good. Here’s some ambrosia. Use this only if you get severely hurt. Also, play with that knife all y’all want, you can’t get hurt, since you’re mortals.”

“Here’s the thing,” Shree said as soon as we arrived to drop Kono off. “Why did O’ Hara want to go mano a mano with two people and not one?” “Either he has a backup person, or he’s cocky,” Grover said. “I surely hope it’s scenario two.” “I hope it’s one,” she replied. “Ups the ante a little.” 

After Kono snuck inside and hid (Just so you know, this was an extra precaution. We are brave, unlike what you might be thinking right now.), we went back to work, getting texts from Kono. “This O’ Hara is freaking weird,” Danny said. “Why the hell would he want to meet only two people in this manner? It's weird.” “Not gonna lie,” I said, “But this does seem kinda fishy.” “Okay,” Kono said over the transmitter (and yes, we can afford this) “I’m ready. Also, judging from the window, O’Hara’s coming. You may want to hide.” And so we did, except for Steve and Danny. 

“Hello,” O’Hara said. “Step inside. No funny business.” We heard this over Steve’s transmitter, as we were a couple blocks away. Steve and Danny stepped inside, and the door slammed shut with a somber clang.


	7. Danny

The warehouse was very dark. I thought immediately that this was not a good idea. “Sit,” O’Hara said. “So, you came.” I replied, “Not like we had much of a choice, huh?” “Would you like a drink?” Steve said no in response. Good for him. O’Hara could have poisoned the drinks. He opened a can of tomato juice and poured it in a glass. “Afraid it’s all I have at the moment,” he said. 

“Let’s get to business,” Steve said. “Why would you kidnap Evans? Why risk your freedom for a lousy time in jail?” While Steve was questioning O’Hara, I looked around for Evans. I found her sitting near a pole, trying to free herself.” “Look,” I heard Steve say, “You’re looking at theft and kidnapping, at least. That’s at least 22 years. Let Evans go, and we’ll work something out.” “Why? I still get jail time. It’s still on my record.” I interjected in the conversation, as I was tired of this crap. “You know, we could also charge you for four murders. That’s why we’re here. We’re investigating, and they have the same way of killing. Looks vampire-like. Maybe you can tell us something?” “Are you accusing me of something?” “If you can’t help, then yes. We’d have no other choice but to arrest you. You’re looking very bad right now.”

O’Hara started to yell. Steve yelled back, and I tried to calm the situation. Things were not looking good. “You know what?” O’Hara said. “I am guilty of the murders. Might as well make that four into a seven. Starting with the hostage.” He looked around, and Evans was nowhere to be found. “Where is she?” He yelled. “What have you done with her?’ I then realized that Kono must have taken Evans away while we were arguing. “Well then,” he said. “Make that six for now.” He immediately lunged at us, showing his teeth. Shree was right. We had a vamp on our hands. Steve instantly took out the knife, while I took out the blood. Blood? I asked Shree while O’Hara was focused on Steve. “Well,” she said. “It’s dead man’s blood, hurts vampires. Took it from the victim.” “You were right,” I told her. I could feel that grin off of her and Jerry’s faces.” “Aight,” she said. “We’ll try to bust the door. In the meantime, don’t die!” I signed off and switched my attention to Steve.

Steve was doing fantastic. He danced around O’Hara (not literally dancing, you know what I mean), stabbing him whenever possible, but he couldn’t hit his neck or head. I then switched my attention to Kono. She and Evans waved, then went back to hiding. I heard a clang, and then a “Shit.” I noticed that Steve had been disarmed, and started to run. O’Hara grabbed the knife and chased him. I ran after the both of them. He was about to stab Steve when I yelled, “Hey, stupid!” and threw the blood. O’Hara screamed in agony, and dropped the knife. Steve grabbed it, good. But O’Hara started to chase me. Bad.

I started to run, throwing the blood. Luckily, I had a huge supply. Steve kept trying to stab him, and Kono tried to shoot him. I was slowing down. Finally, Kono shot him. He was aggravated, and tried to find her. Kono, however, hid very well with Evans, as he couldn’t find her. I guess black works in a darkened warehouse.

The doors clang open, and the team flooded in. “Hold it right there,” Chin said. O’Hara was even more aggravated. Shree held up some blood, which she threw on him. He seemed more energized, happily sucking the blood cube for a few seconds, until Grover threw a balloon, which sprouted blood on him, and he screamed in agony. Meanwhile, Jerry trickled some oil around O’Hara, which I lit on fire. The only problem was, Steve had stepped inside the circle before I set it on fire.

“Well,” Shree said, “O’Hara must be a weakened vamp. He would have killed you if he had his usual blood supply by now. Also, the fresh blood-dead blood tactic. Neato, eh?” “Neato indeed. Where’d you get the blood?” “Oh. The cube wasn’t blood. Corn syrup and water, just colored it red and put 2 bottles of blood flavoring.” “They really do have flavoring for everything, eh?” “Yup. America, y’all. Also, O’Hara seems to heal fast.” 

Steve was fighting for his life, trying to parry O’Hara’s speed, until I had an idea. “Grover,” I whispered, “Do me a favor.” As soon as I finished the details, Grover yelled, “Hey, remember the girl you wanted to find? There she is!” He pointed at Kono. O’Hara was so upset he tried to attack her, except he was in a flaming circle, lit by what was most definitely not petroleum. He tried to heal, but he couldn’t. Steve grabbed his chance, and cut his head off with the knife. It was choppy, but he got the job done, almost stabbing himself in the process. He then extinguished the flames, with Shree’s help, with what looked like plain baking soda. 

“I know baking soda doesn’t put out oil fires, but this is holy oil. Similar to olive oil and grease fat. Whoever invented this forgot about science, acids and bases and all that,” Shree explained as she covered up the burns of the warehouse. “Doesn’t spread either, thank Chuck.” We all called it a day. Well, we still had a long way to go.


	8. Steve

A month later, all the vampires had mysteriously left Hawaii. Oh, well. Guess the climate wasn’t for them, after all. Luckily, we covered it up, saying that this was a serial killer. People aren’t supposed to know they exist. Evans was arrested on hindering justice, but she thanked Kono for saving her life.

We were celebrating this at Kamekona’s. Well, except Shree. Something was on her mind. She asked for a lemon shrimp, then nibbled away, deep in thought. “What’s wrong?” “Oh, nothing. I tend to get my head in the clouds.” “No, really.” “Just the fact that I have a month and a half before I need to get back to California, and I still haven’t finished my personal mission.” “Really? Well, personal missions can take years.” “I don’t have that time. School, history tests, that bullcrap.” “Yeah, I know. Football was way more fun than tests.” “How did you do it?” “What?” “Become a Navy SEAL?” “Well, I had to go through rigorous training, and I didn’t quit. Also, women are allowed in the SEAL program now.” “Coolsies.” “Don’t worry about finding your person. I’ll help.” “You sure?” “Yeah. This is part of my job, you know.” “Thanks.”

The next day, Shree showed me her information she had got so far. They had somehow scanned all the plates, and our missing guy, Gabriel, was shown to be located in the Pacific one. “How did you do this?” “I honestly don’t know. A friend did this. Usually, it’s helpful, but we got this stupid giant-ass plate. Well, the bit of California didn’t have him, so we search all over this freaking ocean ‘till we find him, or until he dies. Or I’ll go to Japan. Not much chance on the death part, however.” We then put out a missing alert, and we went to solve more cases. 

Well, these cases were more like our normal ones, no supernatural stuff involved. Sure, we had to go to other islands for one case (it was a manhunt, we found him at Lanai), but compared to vampires it was no sweat. Unfortunately, we couldn’t find Gabriel on any of these islands. It was as if he had disappeared off the face of the Earth. How could this technology only go by plate? I was determined not to let her down. 

So on one fine Saturday, to cheer her up, I brought Shree along with me on my hike. “Didn’t want to let you leave without seeing these beautiful mountains,” I had explained upon arrival. “Well, damn. These are beautiful. The hike was definitely worth it. Pretty steep, though.” We then silently enjoyed the view. It never got old, even after all these years. Did that sound too sappy? Yeah, it did. Shoot. Well, hopefully this never gets shared.

After enjoying the view (we ended up deciding to hike together until she left), we hiked back down. Well, for some reason, she looked around, paranoid (she later explained this was due to her immense fear of snakes), while I smiled. At least a sane, though quite odd coworker likes hiking. No one likes to hear Danny be a wimp. Even Shree agreed on that. Plus, what kind of person looks negatively about that marvelous view? “You know, Steve,” Shree said, “Get over to California, and I can show you Mount Diablo. Maybe even the Sierra Nevada.” “That sounds great. Thanks.”

We kept hiking back down until “Steve! Look!” I turned around to see the ledge that I had previously broken my arm on. A man was there, unconscious. I was about to climb down before I saw that Shree had already reached the ledge. She turned back to me. “It’s him. Gabriel.” She tried to pick him up, and slid him to the safe side. She started to examine him.

Immediately, people came from around, trying to attack them. One of the men exclaimed, “Well, if it isn’t that troublesome Mist girl.” She snapped her fingers. I slid down, trying to help (she was doing amazing, but she was getting overpowered) She yelled, “I’m not Shree! I’m her sister!” “Yeah, right. None of your family knows about your Hunter identity.” Right then, I punched someone. Why mention this trivial fact? Well, everyone looked bewildered. “Who’s there?” Shree started to laugh.

Once we had finished knocking out those guys, I asked her, “What was that?” “The Mist. I took a guess, and it paid off. Merci beaucoup for the help, though.” We propped up Gabriel, and after Shree gave him some substance, we called for help. “What substance was that?” “Ambrosia. Healing stuff. Well, shit.” “What?” “Nothing. I’ll tell you later.” We instantly realized there was no signal, and dragged him to the trail. After adjusting him by putting his arms on our shoulders, Shree said, “Well, things got better a teeny bit,” and we went on the long hike down.


	9. Shree

We got Gabriel back to the place, where I successfully managed to wake him up. “Huh? Where am I?” I immediately grabbed his shoulders (the plan was to punch him, but I can’t do that, legal stuff, you know.), and said, “Listen here. I’m a good friend of your half-brother.” “Cas?” “Yup.” “Why would he send you after me?” “Because he cares. Why couldn’t you have called him?” “Lady, I had no idea where I was for the past month or so. You think I would have enough sense to call Cas?” “Ah.” 

I looked at his wounds (after he let me, because permission is important) and felt two giant wounds on his back. Explained the bloodstained back of his shirt. “That son of a bitch!” Gabriel was startled. “What?” “Explains. I’m guessing you’ve been unconscious and incoherent for a while?” “Yup.” “Well, buddy, it looks like your grace has been taken away. Can’t give you much ambrosia, but here,” I said as I gave him a tiny piece, “Nibble on that while I make a few calls.” He winced, and was starting to pass out again when I left.

“911, what’s your emergency?” “Hi, this is Five-O. We’re gonna need an ambulance. We’ve discovered a guy who’s apparently been brutally attacked, his name’s,” I then realized that Gabriel has no last name. Eh, I’ll use Cas’s host’s last name. “Gabriel Novak. Location’s Five-O headquarters.” “Name?” “Shree Kanetkar.” “Okay, we’ll be right there.” I hung up, and turned around. Great. He passed out. Well, I guess the story I said worked, he had many gashes on his arms and face, and I’m guessing many more I couldn’t see.

I then texted the others to stick with the story, except Chin, who walked inside as I hit send to Grover. “Hey, looks like your guy’s found. Better, huh?” “I guess. I fear something worse is going to happen. Remember when I said he was an archangel?” “Uh huh. What about that?” “Well, his powers have been taken away. He’s got two huge gashes on his back, where his wings used to be. This was planned.” “Hmm. Don’t worry, you’ll be fine.” He then helped me carry Gabriel to the ambulance.

A couple hours later, I visited him. “Hey, you’re back,” he said. “How are you feeling?” “Terribly fine.” “Good enough to send you back to the Winchesters?” “The Winchesters? Why them of all people?” “Guess where Cas lives?” “Oh. Ask Dean how his relationship with Cas is going. Have they gotten serious yet?” We both laughed (they’re not actually in a relationship. Inside joke). “Bromance? Sure. You still haven’t answered my question.” “I guess. I’m just a bit roughed up.” I knew he was worse than he actually was, but if the Winchesters could get Castiel back to health, they should be fine with Gabriel. “Well, we’re going to say hi to Cas.” “How? The Winchesters don’t use FaceTime.”

I just put a glass next to the window. The light split into a rainbow. “Oh, Iris, goddess of the rainbow-” “What? There’s only one God, and he’s my dad!” “He coexists with other gods.” I turned back, and flicked a drachma. “Show me Castiel.” Immediately, I saw him. Cas turned in surprise. “Hello!” “Hi, Cas. How are ya?” “Fine. I’m guessing you have news.” “Yeah.” Sam and Dean had just walked next to Cas. Sam said to him, “Hey, Cas. Jack’s working on the case- Oh. Hi, Shree.” “Bonjour, Sam. Anyway, as I was saying-” Dean interrupted. “Hang on. Who’s the person behind you?” “I was just getting to that. Say hi, Gabriel.”

I immediately moved out of the way. Cas smiled, and the Winchesters looked peeved. Gabriel gave a weak wave. “You don’t look very happy to see me.” Cas yelled, “Where have you been?” “Don’t know. One moment I was enjoying Scandinavia, the next I get woken up in Hawaii with no grace.” They all dropped their expressions. Dean said, “Still doesn’t excuse you from the inevitable punch in the face.” “Hey!” I said. “I’ll report you to my boss.” “Boss? You mean Artemis?” “ No. I got an internship over the summer. Five-O. The Five-O.” Sam looked surprised. “Anyway, I’ll report you. Maybe.” Dean smirked.

After the call was over, we got Gabriel teleported (courtesy of Castiel) and I paid the fees. Hey, Lady Artemis doesn’t have to know it was for him and not Kono. I went back to Five-O. “Hey,” Jerry said. “You’re back.” “Yup. Gabriel’s taken care of.” “Good,” Steve said. “Now, can we celebrate actually? No worries.” I smiled. “No worries.”

And they were right. Of course, I had no idea of the impending catastrophe that was happening, but that was for later. We then thoroughly enjoyed Kamekona’s, solved a lot of cases over the next couple of months, and I went back to California. I swear, I haven’t eaten as much shrimp as I did over those three-ish months. Well, overall, it was a fun experience, and now they do call me whenever supernatural stuff is involved. Like, “Hey, we fought a siren!” They’re really good without me. But what can I say? They’ve learned a lot over those last couple of crazy months.


End file.
